Mobile two-way radios are generally understood to be those radios designed to be installed in vehicles. Police, Fire, Taxi, and other groups rely daily upon these radios to provide communication with others in the performance of their various duties. One problem that impacts the effectiveness (or quality) of the communications is alternator noise. Alternators produce a time-varying signal that is used to recharge the vehicle's battery. This time-varying signal may be coupled into the mobile radio either via conductive or radiated phenomenon, and corrupt the signals received by the mobile radio. Accordingly, a need exists to reduce or eliminate alternator noise so as to improve mobile radio communications.